Question: Rewrite ${\dfrac{4^{-10}}{4^{-7}}}$ in the form ${4^n}$.
Explanation: ${ \dfrac{4^{-10}}{4^{-7}} = 4^{-10-(-7)}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{4^{-10}}{4^{-7}}} = 4^{-3}} $